mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Up, Up and Away!
Plot Trivia Cast Gallery Share with Friends.png This One's For You.png Here.png Thanks, Daisy.png Transcript (The episode starts off at the carnival, where the kids hurry off to the balloon rides.) *Hilary: "Wow! I can't wait to go on the balloon rides." *Alexander: "You'll love those, Hilary!" *Jillian: "C'mon!" (They hurry to the balloon baskets.) *Balloon Ride Vendor: "Who's next to ride the balloons." *All: "We are!" (Alexander, Jillian and Hilary all got in the balloon basket.) *Hilary: "Okay! We're ready now, sir!" *Balloon Ride Vendor: "Okay! Let 'Er rip boys." (The balloon starts to lift in the air.) *All: "Whoa!" *Alexander: (Gasps)"You can see all over from way up here." *Hilary: "Yeah! Hey! Look! I can see the Magical Enchanted Library from way up here." (Suddenly, the wind begins to blow.) *Jillian: "Whoa! It sure is getting windy." *Alexander: "Maybe we should get back down on solid ground." *Hilary: "Okay! Um. Hello down there. Hello!" *Balloon Ride Vendor: "Yeah! So, I was like...Whoops. Oh my. That wind really is windy. Oh no! That balloon has gone out way too far." *All: "Hello!" *Hilary: "We're too far away from the ground!" *Alexander: "What'll we do, Jillian." (As Alexander and Jillian kept thinking of a way, Hilary's necklace started to glow.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"I have to get going to the Magical Enchanted Library. I'll just leave a note for Alexander and Jillian to let them know I'm going to go get help." (Hilary writes a now and it says, Gone to get help, I'll be right back, signed, Hilary.) *Hilary: "I wish I was a bird." (Hilary turns into a duck and she started to fly to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Magical Enchanted Library. Here I come!" (Meanwhile, Alexander and Jillian saw the note on the ground.) *Alexander: "Look. A note from Hilary." *Jillian: "It says, Gone to get help, I'll be right back, signed Hilary. Oh, Alexander, I hope Hilary gets help soon." *Alexander: "It's okay, Jillian." (Meanwhile, Hilary arrived at the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Here I am!" (A book flies out.) *Hilary: "Huh. Daisy in the Sky." (The book flies down and Hilary flies down to follow the book.) *Hilary: "I wish to be myself again!" (Hilary changes back to normal and the book flies into the storytelling device and it reviews the story.) * (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "Oh no! I've got to help Mickey rescue his friends and give this story a happy ending." (Hilary hurries off. And she magically appears at the Clubhouse.) * (Scene cuts to the Magical Enchanted Library as Hilary reviews the story she’s just finished.) *Hilary: "And so Daisy was safe on the ground at last. And she’s decided to share the balloons with her friends, including her friend, Hilary. And so, they learn a lesson two things actually, for one, you must learn to share your stuff and two, you must think before you act(Sighs)I guess I really did gave this story a happy ending." (As Hilary turns the page, a red balloon that Daisy has gave her earlier appeared right out of the book like magic, and the string was decorated with a purple bow jewel piece, a Mickey Mouse eared jewel-piece, a pink polka dot bow jewel piece, Donald's hat jewel piece, Pluto's ball jewel piece, and Goofy’s hat jewel piece.) *Hilary: "Wow! It's the same balloon that Daisy has given me. What a perfect present. And look, they decorated it with jewel pieces. And look, there's a note in the book. And it's from Daisy Duck and Mickey Mouse. It says, Dear Hilary, today's adventure was really the sky's the limit. I just wanna write to you to thank you for helping to rescue Pluto, Minnie and Daisy. And we decided that we want to put jewel pieces on the string of the balloon, so you can remember this adventure. And the balloon that Daisy gave you was really the gift of today. See you real soon! Your friends, Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck. Thanks guys!" (Hilary looks at the shiny jewels and the balloon for a moment.) *Hilary: "These jewels are so pretty. And I think I should treasure them to remind myself about this aerodynamic adventure. But, right now, I have to really go get help. Hmm. Well. It's a good thing I read somewhere and saw when Winnie the Pooh uses balloons to get himself some honey, and when he lands in trouble, Christopher Robin came to the rescue, just like my friend Mickey Mouse. So, Upsey Daisy, or rather Upsey Hilary. Up, Up and Away." (Hilary floats on the balloon out of the Magical Enchanted Library. And she flew to the carnival to find Mom and Dad.) *Mom: "Huh. Is that Hilary?" *Dad: "Hilary! That was amazing." *Hilary: "Mom, Dad! Alexander and Jillian are stuck up there on the hot air balloon and we need to go and help them get down." *Mom: "To the balloon rides." (Hilary and her parents hurry over to the balloon rides and as they run, Hilary ties the balloon around her wrist.) *Alexander: (Gasps)"Look, it's Hilary. And her mom and dad." *Jillian: "I don't believe it! It looks like Hilary really did get help after all." * Category:Blog posts